Often associated with a hospital bed there is preselected equipment in electrical communication with a nurse call station. The preselected equipment can include controls to enable, for example, a patient, nurse, or orderly to adjust the bed, operate room lighting, and select entertainment as well as a speaker for entertainment and nurse call system intercom audio. A plurality of electrical conductors, which can be in the form of one or more cables, facilitate electrical communication of the preselected equipment and the nurse call station through a connector. The connector, which has a plurality of pins or sockets, is typically mounted on a lower portion of a wall at about shin level while the nurse call station is typically mounted on an upper portion of a wall at about eye level. Through the normal movement of a hospital bed, that can involve removing and replacing a complement to the connecter, the connecter can become worn. Sometimes when the movement of a hospital bed is done in haste without removing the complement to the connecter from the connecter, the wear of the connecter is accelerated, or the connecter is damaged. Whether worn or damaged, the connecter is eventually replaced by skilled personal typically taking several hours. During those hours, the skilled personal records the connection sequenced of the plurality of electrical conductors to the nurse call station, disconnects the plurality of electrical conductors from the nurse call station, removes the worn or damaged connecter and its associated plurality of electrical conductors, provides a new connecter and its associated plurality of electrical conductors, fishes the associated plurality of electrical conductors to the nurse call station, reconnects the associated plurality of electrical conductors to the nurse call station in the recorded connection sequenced, and replaces the connector and the nurse call station.